what if phineas read the letter in operation crumb cake
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: title speaks for itself


Before i get started let me ask you how many of you wanted to know how phineas would have reacted if Doof's unretrogradeinator hadn't stopped him from reading Isabella's letter? well wonder no more because as Jeremy said in the episode the great indoors, I've come to set the record straight.

isabella was grateful that they were in time to try to stop phineas from reading the letter. To that effect she said the following. 'We're in luck! Looks like we're here before the mail's come! Okay, girls! Let's seal off this area! Holly, you go take up a scanning position one half-click to the north! Ginger, you got the south! The rest of you, fan out! We've got to intercept that letter! I'm going in back to keep Phineas distracted. Any questions?'

Gretchen had been completely oblivious to phineas having a mailbox until now. as such she stated, 'Yeah. How long has this mailbox been here?'

Isabella was frustrated by her friend's stupid question. In response she claimed 'Oy' and ran off.

She entered through the gate to phineas's backyard like always in the series.

Isabella was desperate to distract phineas from reading her letter when it came as such, it was a challenge for her to act natural. Resulting in this awkward exchange of dialogue. 'Hey ( chuckles nervously) so uh whatcha doin? (chuckles again )'

Phineas impressed with his work and aware that, like always, his girl best friend would be too. So he inquired the following with a flourish of satisfaction. 'What do you think? The world's largest art piece made entirely of takeout food packets and utensils.'

Isabella was impressed but desperate to keep hiding her embarrassing message but trying you act natural she reacted like so. 'oh wow, artsy.'

phineas was pleased that his girl best friend from across the street liked what he had done as much as he himself had. To really show it off, he replied as such. 'right? can i show you around?'

Isabella was interested by his offer so she commented on it with but a single word. 'sure.'

phineas was eager to share the credit for his creation with his Indian nerdy friend so he uttered the following words of praise. 'Here, Baljeet has thoughtfully recreated Gainsborough's The Blue Boy completely in red pepper flakes.'

Baljeet was rather angry due to how much the red pepper flakes he used for the gainsbourg blue boy recreation. Therefore he, in a rather snippy tone yelled the following. 'I wish I would have thoughtfully recreated an eyewash station. Sheesh!'

Phineas had only one part of the structure left to show his friend. The summit. So he guided with this line. 'watch your step up the chopstick ladder. From here you can see the whole neighborhood.'

Isabella noticed the post woman coming, with her embarrassing secret wrapped in pink envelope paper and written in handwriting that is oddly similar to sans serif font. (credit goes to youtuber Andrew M Acuma and his season 4 review for me knowing that) Desperate to keep him from learning what she had scribed, she attempted to distract him with the following remark. 'Phineas, uh let's switch places. The light catches the foons (foon is what phineas and ferb universe calls spork) so beautifully from this angle.'

Unfortunately for her attempts, Ferb also noticed this but because he only talks once per story, he merely whistled and held up a mail sign.

phineas saw what ferb had implied and stoked to get this comic he ordered off screen, had shouted the following phrase. 'awesome the mail's here i wonder if that comic book i ordered arrived. He proceeded to climb down the ladder.

Isabella afraid of the embarrassment, panickedly tried to stop him by screaming as so. 'no, wait don't!'

phineas hoping his book arrived posed the following question to the postlady. 'hi, mrs. Ferguson did my comic book arrive?"

The post lady, one mrs. Ferguson by name dutifully announced the answer like so. 'nope, just this letter'.

phineas was shocked by the fact that Isabella, the girl who he thought was just his friend, expressed his feelings with this reaction. 'oh look, it's from you, Isabella.'

Isabella knew the jig was up as such she started monologueing about the situation by telling herself this. 'well, Isabella, this is it. he's finally going to know how you feel. There's no turning back now. At least you told the truth and spoke from your heart. I can accept this.'

phineas was curious about what his feminine bff had to say about him, so he starts reading the letter aloud. This is the start of the message emblazoned on it. 'dear phineas

..' he stops reading it to talk about the heart she drew in this manner. 'aw and there's a little heart'.Instead of hitting phineas and rewinding the scenario so he doesn't read the letter, this time doof's unretrogradeinator hits adyson making her take apart the giant take out food and utensils art piece.

Phineas continues to narrate the full passage inscribed by his fireside girl buddy. 'Dear phineas, since the hearts in my eyes you didn't see, and you didn't hear the you had me at our grandchildren slip of the tongue, and you didn't think anything of it when i got excited about going with you on the romantic cruise or to paris, this was the only way i could get the message across. We are good friends obviously but i've had a huge crush on you since we first met 10 years ago. i hope this doesn't affect our friendship. you're my little crumb cake.

Love, Isabella Garcia Shapiro troop leader of fireside girl troop 4 6 3 2 1.'

Phineas was unaware his friend felt so affectionate towards him. As a result, he starts staring at Isabella awkwardly and softly interrogated the manner with the following enquiry. 'is all this true?'

Isabella was humiliated by her own thoughts coming out, but knew it was too late to deny so, in an embarrassed tone she confessed the truth with an answer format very popular in the show. 'yes, yes it is.'

phineas was unaware and a bit shy about the reveal that she felt like this. So he stuttered 'I.. I had no idea'

Isabella sheepishly assumed the following. 'you probably think it's too awkward for us to keep being friends now that you know my secret huh? I'd understand if you...'

phineas not wanting her to be ashamed proceeded to interrupt her by kissing her

Isabella was amazed and pleased but she didn't until as such she could only give a single utterance. 'why?'

phineas not wanting his amiga to become befuddled by his act elaborated on his actions with following method

'i would have done that sooner if you had told me sooner how you felt instead of those vague clues.'

Isabella (sighs romantically with cheeks red as a rose, a huge smile on her face and a cutesy laugh coming out of her mouth).

Gretchen is cleary concerned about her leader's emotional state. 'chief, are you ok?'

Isabella currently stuck on her emotional fantasy mode 'I'm wonderful'

Katie is happy go-lucky 'i assume it went well?'

Isabella mentions this in passing 'no, no it didn't.'

gretchen doesn't comprehend what is meant by that. 'really?'

Isabella having to explain it digresses the point. 'because it went amazing! i thought it'd make our friendship awkward if he knew, but due to my surprise, he actually kissed me!'

milly is happy for her leader's luck. 'great!, let's get back to fireside girl headquarters'.

Isabella still daydreaming over what just happened. 'ok. (says to phineas), see you tomorrow my little crumb cake.'

phineas just as ecstatic over the events, 'see you, my precious, darling sweetheart!'

ferb is determined to find the result. 'well?'

phineas, dumbfounded that he didn't figure out sooner, -ferb, due to your thing with vanessa, you knew love could be this satisfying. and also that Isabella had a crush on me yes?'

ferb acknowledges phineas knows what occured. 'yes, yes i did'

phineas actually portraying a betrayed sentiment that his own stepbrother never told him, 'if Isabella wasn't gonna tell me until now you should have! then i wouldn't have had to wait this long!'

ferb argues, in an attempt to lighten the mood, 'fair point but everything worked out right?'

phineas admits its not such a big deal by saying, 'yes, yes it did'

ferb adds this nugget of wisdom. 'then that's all that matters. Like machiavelli said. 'the ends justify the means '

so the phinbella ship was expedited and the fireside girl and the brainy boy lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
